1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-contact position sensor for measuring the rotational angle of a rotator.
2. Prior Art
In a conventional non-contact position sensor, for example, as described in Japanese Application Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-21503, the temperature of sensor elements is inferred from the entire resistance of the sensor elements, and the output of the sensor elements is corrected on the basis of the inferred temperature. In Japanese Application Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-48508, the temperature drift is corrected by a temperature compensating coil serially connected to a sensor coil.